In the case of conventional valves, the flap is supported with a pivoting axle in the valve body, which extends outward, through provided openings in the valve body wall. The outward extending ends of the pivoting axles are respectively movably connected with the float by means of a lever arm.
A disadvantageous aspect in the case of the conventional level limit valves, is that the fuel, suddenly blocked in entry by the shutting flap, fills up the pipe in a very short time and spills out through the inlet fitting. This gives the person attending the gas pump the impression, that the tank is not yet completely full, and as a result, must still be provided with more fuel, or he makes an effort to continue feeding until the gas pump display shows a nice round number. In spite of the use of a level limiting tank valve, measures must be taken, so that in spite of repeated “topping-off efforts” no fuel can enter into an associated, activated carbon filter through the air vent lines. The active carbon loses its effectiveness by contact with liquid fuels.
With the protection of the activated carbon filter in mind, the purpose of the invention is to propose a level limit valve, which avoids this disadvantage.